Please refer to FIG. 1 for the traditional structure for retaining an optical disk drive of a computer, wherein a frame 10 is disposed in a cavity of a computer for accommodating an optical disk drive 2; a plurality of through holes 13 is disposed on the wall surface 11 at both sides of the frame 10; a screw 15 is secured into the through hole 13; and a screw hole 16 is disposed on the optical disk drive 2 at a position corresponding to the through hole 13 such that when the optical disk drive 2 is installed onto the frame 10, the screw 15 passes through the through hole 13 of the frame 10 and is secured into the screw hole 16 of the optical disk drive 2, so that the optical disk drive 2 is fixed into the cavity of the computer and electrically coupled to the computer for transmitting signals.
However, once the optical disk drive 2 is fixed into the computer, it is not easy to remove the optical disk drive 2. If it is necessary to repair the optical disk drive 2 when it breaks down, then the computer casing must be opened first before removing the optical disk drive 2 from the frame 10 inside the computer, which is very inconvenient.